Lucky Guy
by James34yo
Summary: Based off David Choi's Lucky Guy song and music video. Rory's wedding is nearly arriving but would a book change her mind and rethink the idea of why she's getting married and was she in it for the right reasons? Will the book make her rethink of where she's headed with her life? Or will the book only confirm that she's doing the right choice?


Lucky Guy

For those who want to read this multi-chapter story I recommend those to go watch the music video first by David Choi and produced by Wong Fu Productions to get the visual and sound effects that I want to capture with this story. It's a very heartfelt song that actually inspired me to continue to write this idea that I have produce a while ago by reading some Fanfictions that involves Rory getting married to someone else besides Jess. I actually never felt inspired to continue the story however the music video by David Choi hit a chord that urge me to actually continue writing and possibly finishing it hopefully. Besides the fact that the song hits a chord with my inspiration, the lyrics will be spread throughout this story that I want my readers to at least know some aspect of the song.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Gilmore Girls or any songs that will be written in this story. Only thing I own is the idea itself and the story inspired by those two features.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Jess took a long drag from his cigarette, inhaling the familiar taste of menthol and tobacco. He closed his eyes momentarily before typing furiously as he blew the smoke from his mouth. He had quit smoking a couple of years ago, however the feelings he felt was so unreal that he had to do something to get his mind away from her. When he had found out from Luke that she was getting married in a couple of months, the emotions that overtook him surrounded him in a deep depression, which he had to get his feelings out in some shape or form. He guesses that being a writer took some pressure away yet he couldn't get his mind away from her. As he thought of the days they used to share together he couldn't help but feel nostalgic about what could have been. He also felt she was making a huge mistake because he does- or did know her. It wasn't like Rory to get married right when she got off of college because when they were together he saw her dreams by the way she talks and looks at times.

Yet, he couldn't do much, no matter which way he looked at the situation; and he also didn't have it in him anymore to ruin anything for Rory because their past prevented him too. He wanted Rory to be happy and judging from their last encounter he felt that the-blond-dick-at-Yale can give here more than he could ever have had. But he at least wanted to wake some of Rory's old dreams back. The curious girl who wanted to be a correspondent, who also loves literature and have dreams bigger than his will ever be. It was because of her that he was where he is. He enjoys his job much more and his outlook in life had change because of her.

_It's been so long since I met someone_

_That makes me feel this way_

_Makes me smile, and that's hard to do _

_I don't think it's something you realize you do_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm the only guy_

_With you in the world…_

Even though they haven't spoken in a long time some part of him thought that something was off. Nothing made sense because marriage tends to tie down a person no matter how hard they fought it. Relationship is never the same after marriage no matter what people otherwise think about it. Jess wanted to make sure that Rory did not settle for tolerable, he wanted her to be happy and Jess wasn't about to let her ruin her life however if what he was writing doesn't at least make her see what she was missing out on he wanted to at least say he tried.

The funny thing about books is that no matter what someone reads they would at least connect with the character if the book had the quality that made the reader realize what the character was trying to accomplish. And more often than not, in some shape or form, the reader will put in prospective what they have read to their life and compare the two. It's something Jess knew Rory did by their conversations in the past; it was also the safest way for Jess to reach out to Rory. That's why he wanted this piece of writing to be great. He had written three other stories that he had never shared with Matt or Chris over the years but he knew that even though he hadn't put out anything after he had written the _Subsect _that Matt and Chris wanted him to come out with something that their publishing company could claim as theirs.

Jess sighed as he finished yet another chapter. Their past flash back in the back of his mind. _I love you._

_But we can't be together_

_Can't really be friends_

_We can't be lovers_

_And we can't pretend_

_That boy in your life_

_Better make you his wife_

_And he better believe… he's a lucky guy_

Jess imagine of all the things that could have been if he didn't do what he did. But it was too late to regret, the things that were said and done was all ready over with. He didn't regret much in his life besides her. His one mistake that he wishes he could have a do over with. But they can't be together; there wasn't anything that could change that that part of their lives was over with. They couldn't be friends because of the way they had left their relationship, to many strings to fix, to many broken feelings to mend. Back in Stars Hallow there use to be a point in time that they were lovers however she had moved on and love someone else. Jess wondered if they see each other again that Rory would feel any old feelings but he couldn't pretend that that would happen by their last encounter.

Lighting up another cigarette he inhaled deeply.

"Blond-dick-at-Yale you are one lucky bastard." Jess said out loud as he blew the smoke which engulfs the room with the fragrance he once used to be familiar with.

**Can't make any promises that this will be completed but every time I listen to the song and watch the expression of the actor in the music video in the car, it always makes me want to write. Maybe because this happened to me before, please let me know what you think of this chapter and the song and give me some feedback of what you think will happen next. Currently editing chapter 2 and writing chapter 3. I want to make this update a weekly update some chapters may be shorter than others but I have the general idea of how I'm going to end this story which I can't really say I had with my other stories. **


End file.
